Regaining the light
by PinkAngelofLight
Summary: When my OC and her brother Mikey fall they lose their memories and are raised by the foot. Now their brothers must help them remember while relashionships are made. while some romance comes in for each of them as time passes on.
1. Memory loss with old family

As me, my rat father and my four turtle brothers took a walk in the sewers I like always stayed near daddy.

"Is something bothering you Jasmine?" he asked bending down to my hight.

Putting my weight from one foot to the other while not looking up whit Mikey next to me I asked "Am I and Mikey bad daddy?"

Lifting one of his furry brows he asked back to me "What makes you say that you are bad?" as I walked near a whole that was left there a long time ago.

"Because when ever Donnie is making a puzzle he says that we would only break it, when Raphie is playing a game he always said that we never lose and when Leo is practissing he says were never fair with him" I said to him.

Looking at my brothers I saw that they were glarring all at me "Boys why did you say that?" he asked them while Mikey took my hand to stay closer to me.

"Because there like that!" said Raphie with Donnie nodding "They always brake everything and we mostly get blamed for it it's not fair" he explaned.

"That is no reason for you to be like that apologize to them this instant" he said.

"Sorry Mikey and sorry Jasy" they said but it was in a groan and Mikey was crying.

"Come here" said daddy bending down to pick us up only for the ground to collapse under the both of us. Making me and Mikey fall into the darkness.

"JASMINE! MICHELANGELLO!" yelled daddy as we fall screaming in fear of dying.

"JASY! MIKEY!" yelled our brothers at us but they were fading from our view as we were fading from theres.

As we fall daddy calls out to us and we were close to one another. A pipe hit us on the head and we collapsed onto the ground letting the darkness take us.

 _Two months later..._

Like always me and my brother Midnight were in our room together, on my bed reading a picture book.

"Scarlet, Midnight your father wants to see you" said a foot ninja.

We nodded and walked to his japaness throne room that had windows showing us the japaness mountains.

A foot ninja was talking to him as we walked in bowing to him. He made the ninja leave while his daughter Karai was next to him.

"You called for us?" asked my brother. When we woke up we only remembered that we were siblings and this man took us in as his own that was the last thing we could remember.

"The both of you shall start your training with Karai" he said.

"WHAT!" she yelled.

"Karai! Not another word I have many things to take care of and I can not train them for that" he said as he walked off while me and my brother bowed once again.

During the walked to the dojo our sister grumbled the whole way under her breath. She hated us ever since we came into her life.

 _Meanwhile in NYC..._

"Daddy did you find them yet?" asked little Leo once again.

Ever since the fall there father has left them to try and find his two other childs with no luck of them being found.

He had hoped that they might find there way back but it was almost impossible since it was rare for them to have walks in the sewersthis time around.

"No my son I have not found them" he said making him look down as he blamed himself for the whole thing just like Raph and Donnie had done "But I will not stop yet now then I believe it is time for lunch" he then said as he picked his son up from the ground.

Since that day Splinter had decided to start there training even if they were only six years old just like Mikey was but Jasmine was seven just a year older then them.

He wanted them to start there training together right after there walk but he had to look for the other two first but now he had no choice.

He just hoped they were fine right now.


	2. News, war and turtles?

_Two years later..._

My ninth birthday and Midninght's eighth birthday was today and that means both extra training and a test for us to take.

"Alright Scar see if you can do this!" said Middy as he did a triple back flip with a spin attack.

"Ah! I can do that in my sleep I bet even Karai could do it" I said back at him as I did the same trick.

"SCARLET!" called father from the dojo entrance.

I walked up to him and bowed "Yes father"

I noticed only then that his hands were behind his back and as he pulled them infront of me I saw him holding a box "Happy ninth birthday"

Taking the box from he the called Midnight doing the same as we sat down to open the boxes we saw the best present in the world.

It was the ying yang kodashi blade and it was beautiful and there was a black and red tanto with them. I had the ying and Middy had the yang.

"Thank you father and I will not fail your test" I said as I bowed. I didn't want to fail him like last year for that he clawed my left leg as punishment and made me redo it until I got it right.

"And I am sure you wont" he said walking away from us so I could get ready for my test.

"You ok sis?" asked Middy he didn't get his test yet he needs to wait a few months before he could start but he was punished once for not killing an enemy for that his face took the blow.

I wont fail this year so nodding to him I went back to my training. This time I wont fail I will become his best warrior he could ever have.

 _A few hours later..._

I passed my test. As I walked back to me and Middy's room I took a shower to remove the blood from my body.

Once there I noticed that my brother was not there. Looking for Karai I went to her room to talk to her.

"If your looking for Midninght he went with father to take his test" she said behind me.

We ran together for the training area to see him leaving un scard.

"MIDNIGHT!" I yelled to him seing him well and not hurt.

"He passed the first to many tests" said father walking out "Father please let me take the other tests!" I plead to him.

Closing his eyes for awhile before opening them to speak "Very well in one hour we will start your next test" he said and walked away.

And then for the next five months I went trew thirty more tests each harder then the other but that didn't stop me from continuing them all.

Midninght did the same and passed seventeen tests father was unpleased by that but I told him that he would catch up quickly to me and he letted it slide.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Man this is delicious!" exclaimed Raph.

"Yeah I bet Mikey and Jas would love this" said Donnie but all stopped at the two names being said.

Turning to Leo who was looking at his slice of pizza with a sad smile "Yeah they would have sang a made up song about it" he said trying to hold in the tears only to turn to a scream for help from a girl.

I was taking my final test Midnight had to last tests before doing his final.

Jumping away from a blade I ran to my left to attack behind my enemie. Once he was down I dodge with speed and ease the arrows that were shot at me and they only graze my right cheek where another one of fathers punishments were placed another one was made on my left shoulder like Midninght he had two scars on his plastron from his enemies and one on his left shoulder like me.

" _Don't think about the injuries think about the enimes that needs to die"_ I told myself.

The next thing that happened was Nigtorra runnig at me with my brother and my sister. Nig was a mutant shadow she used to be a camien or a sort of lizard but was mutated again and she was me and my brothers friend since.

"You did very well Scarlet" said my father as he walked up to me "Finally wa is our moto?" he asked me.

"A foot must kill there enemies at any cost, if they are to fail they lose both the foot symbol and there life so they must always obey there master Shredder" I said as was pleased at my answer.

"Very good now then go and rest the ceremonie will be held three weeks after your siblings tests" he said and with that they took me to be looked at.

Soon the foot clan ceremonie will take place and I will be a proud member and will make my father proud.

The weeks went by and it was time for the ceremonie to take place. Karai was wearing a black kimono with red sakura flowers, Nig wore some foot clan armor like Midninght while I wore a black and red mini skirt with matching long sleeved top with the foot clan symbol.

"Today these four have become a proud member of the foot and will have missions like anyone else in the foot!" said my father as he gave us a foot clan weapon.

Nigtorra received nothing due to her being a shadow, Karai received a foot clan tanto, while Midninght and I received katanas.

The ceremonie continued with members talking to my father. There were five ranks in the foot clan.

The first one was canon fodder and are fed only three times a week, the second one are called minds where they work for science, the third one are called the spies where they patrol our other homes, the fourth one are the soldiers that work for father and the fifth one where I and my siblings are with Nigtorra are the warriors and we lead the soldiers to war.

Soon a war will be held against the mafia of NYC in Pennsylvania and we need to be ready for them at all cost.

"Scarlet" said my father as I turned to look at him "I would like to speak to you in private" as I followed him to his throne room.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked me "Yes this is your throne which Karai will receive once you pass on the title of Shredder to her" I answered.

"You mean that **you** will receive once I pass on" he corrected my eyes widen ME!

"But father Karai was your first daughter" but he stopped me "I told her this before your test and decided to give it to you instead" he said "Now the you, Midninght, Karai and Nigtorra will go to New York for the battle in Pennsylvania be prepared since you will leave tomorrow" he said and left.

I ran back to the ceremonie room to talk to Karai. Once I found her I asked "Did father talk to you about the title of Shredder?" I asked her.

"No he didn't why?" she replied "He told me he talked to you about it and you wanted me to have it" I said and her eyes widen.

"You didn't take right?" she asked "I didn't give him an answer since he left after talking about our mission tomorrow" I replied.

"Right the battle against the mafia" she said.

Night came and we all went to bed after packing our things for New York. Since Karai knew the place she would take care of where we would be staying.

 _In New York..._

"Awww you guys look cute as kids" said the vigilantie.

"Yeah that was taken when we were about six" said Donnie.

"Hey i've never seen these two before" Casey said "Who?" asked Raph "The turtle in the orange mask with the little girl who are they?" he asked.

Leo flinched "I'll be in my room" he said and left the dojo.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked "No and to tell you that turtle is our little brother Michelangello or Mikey for short and the girl was our loder sister Jasmine Jas or Jasy for short" said Donnie.

"Cool when could I meet them?" he then asked "Never" said Raph.

"What do you mean?" Casey asked "The've been dead for over ten years" answered Donnie and left.

"I'm sorry" he replied "It's ok you never knew. Sensei still made masks for him for when we get older he just puts them in a box to keep them near" said Raph rubbing away a tear.

The plane ride was boring and I just wanted to kill right now. Karai took us to some abandon building so we could hide.

It was old and dusty and the smell was just awfull that I wanted to burn this place down.

"Ready Scarlet?" asked Nigtorra as I was putting on the last piece of my full body armor on that matched Midninght's.

"Yeah let's go" I said and we walked to the troops "Today we fight the mafia who has disobeyed ust to many time to the Shredders liking!" I said making the men boo at the mafia "But no more now we end them to show the others the consequences that will take place if they do the same!" I yelled making them cheer.

"No mercy!" me and my siblings yell making the men yell it aswell as the run into battle.

"Guys!" yelled Donnie from his lab.

"What is it Donnie?" asked Leo.

"There's a battle in Pennsylvania that's getting worse" he said.

"Well then suit up team" replied the leader as they run out to get ready.

The battle continued as I slashed my katana into an enemies chest killing them in an instant. The feeling of blood on me makes me feel joy from it.

When I saw a flash of light and movement I ran to a nearby group of trees "Show yourself!" I yelled.

"Well look at that a foot ninja" said a voice "Why should we?" asked another.

"Show honor and fight me!" I yell katana up and ready and three forms of turtles appear.

As we fought I see that they are well trained ninjas and I barely mark them at all. But then the purple turtle's staff hits my helmet off of my head making my bun snap.

They froze at me "Your wearring glasses" said the one with a red mask.

"And master will make me have an operation so I can see better soon" I snapped at him.

"You have brown hair and eyes" said the blue one.

"Master hates it so he's going to make me dye it black and cut it short soon" I said.

"Jasmine" said the purple one.

"My name is Scarlet!" I snapped and trew a smoke bomb to the ground, took my helmet and ran off as I putted it back on.

Who were they and why do they feel familiar to me in more ways then one like Midnight does. No I should forget about them and go back to the others. Once back we leave for the building where I strip myself in my room and got on my bed instently to sleep a deep sleep.


	3. Taken away

_As I slept I hear crying in the darkness. The more I heard it the more I realised it was another shard of my memories that I had lost unlike Midnight he dosen't have this._

" _Leo I found Jasy!" yelled red as he runs up to what seems like my younger self._

 _Purple and blue runs to us later on and bring me back home for another memory to pass in my mind._

" _Jasy get back here!" yells red._

" _You have to catch me and Mikey first!" I yelled back only to see blue and purple with him on the ground._

" _Gotcha!" red yells as he bounces on me as we laugh together._

"GAH!" I gasped as I woke up from that torture sleep.

"Scarlet are you alright?" asked Nig Middy walks in the room to see what was going on.

"I'm fine just get ready for the night run Karai wants to make us meet one of our enemies" I said as I get up to get changed.

I putted on my black thights with the red scarf on my waist, my black high heels and my black tank top with the clan symbol before walking out of the room to leave for the run.

As we land on another roof top I feel another memory pass into my mind about loosing a purple teddy bear named Violet and purple finding it under the couch.

Karai raised her left hand to halt us as I see the same three turtles fighting a bunch of robots?

"Alright wait for my signal and then you attack" she said and jumps off the roof to meet up with them.

"Karai" hissed blue.

"What are you three up to?" she asked in a smug way "None of you buisness" said red bringing out his sais.

Karai snaps her fingers and we come to her but I make sure to not be seen by them. I don't want more of those images to come back to me.

"Well maybe I want it to be my buisness attack now!" she yells and the foot, my brother and sister and Karai jumps to attack.

But I hear something else. While the others are distracted I run to the edge of the roof where I could be hidden to see three thugs grabbing some young girls purse.

Before I could jump the cops appear and they run off "Foot retreat!" yells my sister but before I could catch up the three turtles surround me.

"Jasmine" said purple almost in a pleading way "I told you my name is Scarlet!" I snap.

"Jasmine why are you with the foot!" demands blue "Because there my family now LEAVE-ME-ALONE!" I yell as I trow a smoke bomb to leave.

Once back at the building I go to sleep only to dream another memory but this time I barely see the man _"Come here"_ he said until we get swalloed by the darkness.

When I get up I hear running. Getting out of my room Middy was grabbing a knife and one of those canisters of mutagen and placed on the ground a red stone only for my eyes to widen Nigtorra lost.

When the mutagen was porred onto her she wasn't a shadow anymore but a caimen now "That red turtle will pay for this!" Middy vowed as he hugged Nig.

That night another dream came and tis time it was about those four turtles but this time I helped them making them smile.

" _I love you guys" I said hugging all for of them._

" _We love you too Jasy" they replied._

" _Jasmine it is time for your lessons" said the blurry man I seem to call 'daddy'_

"NO!" I yell sitting up in my bed my long brown hair dangles in my face.

When I turn Nig looked at me like she going to kill me right about now "Hungry... need food" she said so getting dressed I took my tanto so I could get some food.

"Where are you going"demanded Karai "Out!" I yell as I jump out to run to a closed market.

Running to the market I destroy the security system and broke the window, taking some meat and fish for Nig I found the fish in a tank. Tipping it over so it could brake I stab them before putting them In my bag "FUCKING HELL!" I yell as I run out.

Jumping to another roof I noticed that a sewer cover was moved. Jumping down I went to close it but as I was going back up I get hit on the back of my head.

"Sorry Jas but this is for your own good" said blue as the darkness takes me away.

As I wake up the whole atmosphere was different here, the room was pink with hearts almost everywhere with pictures, toys were at places and the bed was comfy.

When I hear the door knob turning my head snaps to the direction and it was purple that came in the room.

"Good your awake!" he said. Then red came in with some sort of medical kit that he swinging around in his hand.

"Raph carefull we don't know what happened to her and she could have gotten worse from when you hitted her" said purple.

"Well I didn't think that she would have gone down I thought she might had just passed it instead" replied red.

As those two yelled at one another blue came in with a tray covered in all sorts of food that I never knew could exist!

"Well someone is hungry" said red looking at me.

Blue place the tray infront of me but I only looked away "I am not eating" I said with a sturn voice.

"Jas you ne" but I stopped him to yell "My name is Scarlet OROKU SCARLET!" and there eyes widen.

"WHAT!" they yelled.

"The hit by the pipe must have made her lose her memory" said purple.

"Jas you need to remember" said red "And eat you look like you never saw these things before" he added.

"Now will you please eat?" red pleaded to me

"Oh so you want me to eat only to be poisoned" I declared red glared and growled at me for I had said "Leave it sensei called us to training so let's go" said blue.

As they walked out of the room I looked at all of the things on the trayi didn't get to eat yet so might as well eat this.

The smell came to my nose. Well it's food so even if they kill me atleast I had one last meal I thought and grabbed some things and ate them.

"Looks like you like them" said blue as he came back in "Fuck you!" I growled but red placed his hand on my mouth "We don't use that kind of language here" he said.

"Now then" said purple "Time for you to sleep" he added "Why so that when my guards are down you can kill me!" I snap.

"Watch it!" said red.

They made me lie down on the bed as I struggeled to get up "I won't sleep now release me!" I demanded as blue brought a purple bear to me "Now sleep with Vio" he said bringing the bear to me.

"NO! I'll stab it!" I said "No you wont now sleep" said red. I wanted to say more but my eyelids felt heavy and sleep took me.

"Awww she's cute like that" said Donnie.

"Who's to watch her?" asked Leo.

"I'll do it it's my turn anyway" said Raph as he sat on a nearby chair while his brothers walked out of the room.


	4. Memories return and april

When I awoke red was at the chair sleeping. Looking around I stood up and saw my clothes were still on me.

Going to the door I saw that it wasn't locked were they testing me or something I had no idea, so I opened it and looked at the place but a paire of shoji doors made me go and see what was there.

When I opened them I saw a very large tree there but a bunch of pictures caught my to them my eyes widen there was me and Midnight there with the three other turtles and a rat.

At that moment all of my memories came back to me. The man I couldn't see was that rat and he was my true father, those turtles were my brothers the blue one was the oldest, then there was the red one, the purple one was after him and then the orange one but I was a year older then them.

"I see that the picture caught you eyes" said a voice that I heard before _"Come here"_ he said most of the time in my dreams.

Turning around I saw a dark brown furred with white rat with a brown/red kimono with a jade staff in his right hand.

Looking back instead at the picture I felt like I was being watched "Your brothers are still sleeping so you may speak freely" he said and I nodded.

"The last thing I could remember was a bunch of ninjas in black taking me and my brother to meet a man in a suit of armor. He took us in as his own giving us the names Scarlet and Midnight. We trained and did many things but when I saw those tur... I mean my 'brothers' for the first time during the Pennsilvania war memories flooded my dreams about my past" I said.

He nodded as he rubbed his hairy beared "Seing this picture made my memories clear to me but I feel out of place. I've done many things and committed many sins and crimes and yet they want me back" I said looking at him.

"Not they WE want you back" he corrected me as he walked up to me "For ten years we wanted you and your brother to come back to us and now we have one of you for now that will be enough" he said placing a paw on my shoulder.

For some reason one part of me wanted to take hold of him and let out anything but the other part of me wanted to grab my hidden knife to then run away from this place.

But my memories came flooding back making my head spin and a pain in my skull to make me feel like it was going to brake.

Falling to my knees from the pain I letted the darkness take over once again so I could sleep a little more since I thought I needed it.

"You think it has something to do with her injuries?" asked Leo placing her on the cot.

"Maybe I mean the Shredder raised her and could have done those to her as a punishment for failling him in something and decided to put something in them" said Donnie while taking some tools form a near by table.

"So what we tie our sister up like a monster and let her die or something?" said Raph sarcasticlly.

"No I mean first I will take a look at her blood and those injuries and when she wakes up I will ask her about what I find" explained Donnie as he took a sample of her blood.

As I see darkness around me I feel waves of emotions coming to me. As I follow it I find Midnight when we were little crying.

I remembered that day it was when he dissapointed father and was given his very first punishment and he told me how he was scared that day. We made a promised to never leave one another no matter what.

" _You think you can just leave Scarlet_ " said the Shredder " _You are to become next in ligne as the Shredder you can not leave_ "

" _Go away I was never even your daughter in the first place you just messed with mine and my brothers minds to obey you like puppets!_ " I yelled at him I just wanted to wake up.

" _And then what you think that your old family will take you both back?_ " he asked and dissapeared to let me see my true family.

But as I run to them they look at me like they hated me " _Leave us!_ " yelled Leo.

" _You killed innocent people!_ " yelled Raph.

" _Just die and leave us alone were better off without you two!_ " yelled Donnie.

" _I am very dissapointed in you both_ " said father.

" _No no NO! DON'T LEAVE US!_ " I yelled as they walked away " _PLEASE! i'm sorry i'm sorry_ " I repeated over and over as water came out of my eyes what is that?

" _Oh? So your crying over that?_ " he asked I was crying? " _I am much dissapointed in you! We do not let tears come out from this!_ " he said raising on of his gloves with there blades out ready to end me.

"NOOOOO!" I yelled sitting up in bed as 'tears' falls on to my bed sheets and hands as they gripped the sheets.

As I look around I see that it was just a dream and that I was sweating? I've never sweated before this is starting to make me do so many odd things.

"Jas are you ok?"asked Raph as he opens my door making me jump as the tears came out of me like a river.

"I... I... i" I couldn't answer him it was to hard for me right now. But he sat on the bed rubbing my back trying to help me. Again never happened before.

"Had a nightmare" he said it wasn't a question he just knew that this was what made yell. So nodding to him I tried the best way I could to tell him about it. He nodded at times as I talked to him letting me know that he was listening to me.

"Why are you even doing this I mean i've commited so many sins and you guys just brought me here to bring back Jasmine but I feel like Scarlet is just blocking the way for that to happen" I declared.

"How about we talk outside of your room it must be making you crazy by now right?" he suggested making me stand up and walk out.

He brought me to the couch and left to the dojo and came back with a few books "These are our photo albums that master Splinter made" he said giving me one of them. As I open it I see pictures of four turtle tots and a baby girl "Back then father said that when you were born he and his wife saw that you had something special inside of you. When he could only save you he felt like there was a reason for that" he explained as I turned to look at each pictures.

"When you were three and we were two you were holding fathers staf and you accidently hitted Don with it which made the gap in his mouth then you never got near father or Don because you were scared you might do something like that again, Don had to grab a book of his and smack you behind the head to make you even with him and when you were five and we were four Mikey dared you to do a triple back flip backwards, but because you were scared because you had to do it from higher grounds I did it instead and that made the scar on my plastron" he said pointing to the picture of back then.

"When it happened you refused to stay away from me and help me with everything no matter what it was. Well except for in the bathroom" he said.

But then me and Mid weren't there anymore it was just them and as I turn the pages I then see a girl with orange hair holding a tenssen and then a boy with nearly no teeths with a hockey mask on his head.

"Those are friends we made when we started to go topside" he said to me "They asked about you and Mikey when they saw our last group photo" he said.

"Was it hard for you to tell them we were dead?" I asked and he only nodded.

"The Shredder never had photos with us only with Karai and that wasn't often it was a rare thing for us to see" I said "Do... do you think I could maybe stay with you for the night?" I ask him.

He walked me to his room and into his bed he told me that Donnie would have a surprise for me tomorrow.

When I woke up Raph was still sleeping and since I wanted to look at those pictures more I decided to get up, walk to the coffee table and went into the kitchen to look at them.

As I looked at a younger me maybe five who was reading a flash of light on my right made jump scream and fall from the high chair.

As I looked up I see sensei with an old camera in his hands with a picture "I believed it was time to take a picture of you" he said holding out the picture.

On it was me wearing my foot clan outfit without it's items, my long dark brown hair was untied and in need of being cleaned but something caught me eyes.

The scar on my right cheek wasn't there! Looking at both my leg and my arm I saw the same thing no scars.

The more I look at the picture I turn to myself and see how much I had changed since they brought me here just a few days ago.

"What's going on? Did something happen?" asked Leo as he and Raph run into the kitchen.

"Everything is fine my sons" said Splinter "I saw her in the kitchen looking at some albums and I decided it was time to add some new pictures" he said pointing to the one in my hand.

"Oh yeah I showed them to her last night since she had a nightmare" explained Raph "I hope you didn't tell her any embarassing stories" said Leo "You mean like when we were all four and you decided to dress up like that Ryan guy only to end up playing tea party with Jas while wearing a tutu" told Raph making Leo turn red.

A another flash came and when I turned Father spoke "A picture of you laughing" was that what I just did laugh?

"No April... wait! She's in the kitchen... WAIT APRIL!" yelled Donnie. At that moment a red haired girl came up to me and squeazed my cheeks together.

"Shoes thish?" (Who's this?) I asked.

"Jasmine this is April O'Neil a friend. April this is our sister Jas" introduced Leo.

As I looked at her I noticed that she looks exactly like Midnight but the I realised that she was hurting me.

"She wis hurtwing my pheeks" (She is hurting my cheeks) I said.

"April your hurting her" said Donnie making her let go of me "Sorry when Donnie called me asking for some of my clothes I got curious and when he told me that you found your sister I got here as fast as I could" she explained.

"Well miss O'Neil Jasmine will need more clothes so if you could be so kind" started father "Oh! Of course Jasmine why don't we clean you up, you get changed and then we go to the surface so we can buy you some new clothes?" she proposed.

I nodded and letting go of the picture in my hand we walked to gether to the bathroom so I can get cleaned.

The water felt nice on my skin as she washed my hair and got it nice and smooth telling me we would go to a hair salon to get it cut. I putted on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a red tank top and my usual balck high heel boots.

As we walked out of the room the guys told me to stay close to April and to listen to her at all times. With that we walked in the sewers from what I could see until we came across a manhole and got into an alley.

We walked around for awhile until we came to a store that was full of different things, when we walked in she went to look for the clothes section and looked at everything even the shoes and she came back it was with a pile of clothes with a bunch of things to go together.

After trying them all in her selection of styles we bought so much that we each had two bags in each hands. She made me stop at an electronic store to buy me a cell phone. She said that if I was out here it would be best to have normal items.

We kept going to other clothes stores, shoe stores, accessories and make-up stores and it was amazing that I wanted to see so much more of this city, we then went to a hair salon to take care of my long brown hair. We decided to cut it to my shoulders and we added some blond wicks to it since she thought it would look cute, April said that it was getting late and that we should go back and so we did.

Once back she said her goodbyes and left leaving me with all of the bags we had gain from all of this, she even got me a red laptop with the phone! As I entered the lair Raph was the first to go to me and help with my things saying how much that was of bags.

As we putted them away to be taken care of later on he said it was time to eat so we then went together to the kitchen to eat. We talked a little but father spoke "I believe it is time for you to go on your patrols" he said to us.

"But sensei Jas has yet to fully ajust here how can we leave her?" asked Donnie "You won't since she will come with you on the patrols starting tomorrow night" he declared and left for his room.

As we look at one another it made me worrie. I was trained in multiple weapons but they use only one each so I will I...

"Jasmine please come to the dojo" said father from the door to the dojo. As I enter I see him holdin a sort of long brown wrap that held something that was very long inside and it was seald with red strings and a clan symbol.

"I wished to give it to you as your weapon when you were older however" he stopped as he gave it to me so I could open it and see the weapon that was chosen for me.

It was a naginata but at the same time it wasn't. It had a spade like blade on each end but one was black the other was white almost like "It is called the 'Ying Yang spear' in the Hamato clan and it was to be given to a pure hearted lady" he said as I held the weapon in my hands.

"There is also a special thing to it" he said making me turn to him "It is also like Raphael's weapon but it stay connected to one another like" he started "Ying and Yang they can never be apart of the other for they are the light and the dark" I ended for him making him nod to me.

"But father are you sure it is for me?" I ask not caring that I called him father for the very first time "I am sure I can see it in your eyes that you have the skills but we will practise" he said.

And with that he left for his room, my brothers came in later on to see why I was called and saw my new weapon they were happy for me while saying they took care of my new things and putted them away in my room while I was with father.

As I went to eat the rest of our meal Donnie told me that April called and said she was going to bring Casey tomorrow so we could meet.

This made me smile for the first time and they took a picture of it and I actually felt like everything was going to turn out great but then something slipped out of my mouth "Raphie dosen't like his veggie's?" I tant him seing as he was picking at them.

This made them all stop, I thought that I had done something wrong just then but I saw them crying? Now I knew that I did something wrong "You just called him Raphie" said Leo "You always called me that back when we were little!" said Raph as he went to hug me followed by the others.

We stayed like that for awhile until I felt tired. They decided to clear the table and take me to bed since I was falling asleep.

"Goodnight dear sister" said Leo as he kissed my forehead Raph followed soon after "Sleep tight" Donnie came to do the same "Will wake you up in the morning" he said.

"Good... night" I said as my eyes closed making me have a wounderfull dream for the very first time.


	5. Last brother, left out and captured

The next morning my brothers had yet to come and wake me up. As I stood I heard sounds of things bracking and yells but I turned to my weapon that was if I do say so myself beautiful. I decided to wear my red t-shirt with black and silver fake stones that were placed in the shape of hearts and a pear of gray jeans.

As I leave my room I see father walking with another item but inside of a box "This is to go with your weapon and I believe that Donatello was to give you another pair of glasses" he said, the glasses half rectangles and half oval and the design was purple and pink.

My old ones were black and red to go with the foot clan uniform. I gave him my old ones as he putted it in his robe as I placed my new ones on to try them out. Thanking him I opened the box to see the amazing outfit. The outfit had a pair of black high heel sandals with light pink straps and socks that would show my toes, the outfit was a white kimono like but it had a black skirt with pink the top had a red obi and what tied it to the outfit was a pink lace, the sleeves were large but around middle size which in the inside was red with a pair ribbon like tails that were one black the other white with a bell on each of them and on the tob of it all was a hairpin in the shape of a fox with in it's mouth a pink bead.

"It's beautiful I will wear it on the patrol tonight" I said putting it on the desk in my room near my weapon before bowing to him and leaving for the kitchen. My brothers were there with April making breakfast with another boy but with long black hair.

When father got next to me it was when Raph and the boy were yelling at one another at how to cut the bread "The boy is Casey Jones a friend of your brothers" he told me it made me think back at the picture in the album it was him in the end.

We kept watching them until we saw that Casey and April were fighting as to what should be made for breakfast. Father decided to cough so we could be noticed with no affect so I decided to take this in my own hands since I was the big sister here "AAAAT-CHUUUM!" I yelled as I faked sneezed making them look at us.

"Sensei! Jas! We thought you would still be sleeping" said Leo "I was but I got up and talked to father before coming down" I explaned.

"Uuuuuum Jas this is..." started Raph "Casey Jones a friend of yours father told me when he got here to talk to me" I said as I shook Casey's hand "Nice to meet you Casey" I said smilling.

"Same here" he replied "We were about to come and wake you but they came in with groceries so we went to help them" explained Donnie "And you ended up making a mess for breakfast" I said making them look down in shame.

"Jasmine I think that what you did to your hair is really cute" said Donnie even my two other brothers nodded even father and Casey aproved of it I mean it is really cute.

As I look at the kitchen I evaluated the mess, flour was both on the counter and on them, some eggs broke on the floor, a bowl full of a batter was upsidedown on the floor and veggies were trown around the place.

"Alright then uuuh" I started thinking of the jobs to be done "Raph get a bucket and pick up what fell on the floor that will be trown away, Leo please get a bucket and a mop and clean up the floor when Raph is done, Donnie get a cloth and clean up the counter after Raph and April, Casey" I said turning to the both of them "Look at we've run out and go buy some more if there is anything you think could be good for us please go and buy it.

And with that they got to work each of them with there own job they got started, during that time father went to his room so I decided to look at what they had and noticed many kinds of tea. With a smile I decided to make something, I had found a bag of jasmine tea and decided to make that for father. As the water heated I went to work and decided that with the last three eggs I would make an omelette roll with a few other things for him.

When the water was ready I poured it in a tea pot with a tea bag inside and as I waited for it to become tea I continued in to making father's breakfast with some white rice and a few veggies that hadn't fallen to become spoilled.

When everything was ready I putted it all on a tray and went to see father in the dojo sitting with his eyes closed. He looked peacefull sitting there like that "I have ears my daughter I know you are curious as to what I am doing" he said making slap myself mentally.

While he turned to look at me I placed the tray infront of him he took the chopsticks and started to eat while I poured him his tea. Thanking me he went to drink it before going back to eating.

"So uh father?" I spoke as he looked at me I felt something deep inside but when I saw him smile it made me speak "What exactly were you doing just now?" I then ask "I t is called meditation your brothers do it but only Leonardo takes it seriously" he said.

I nodded and excused myself and left him to his meal. When I got into the kitchen everyone was done and stared at me like I was the leader in this. Streching my body while craking my fingers together "Ok all of you out of the kitchen and don't come in until I say so or ask for you" I said as I pushed them out making them talk about helping me and other things.

Once gone I looked in the droores and found the knifes and cutting boards and went to choping the veggies, mixing the pancake batter, mixing the veggies with eggs and then cooked it all one after the other until I made something good for us to eat I even made the egg omelette rool I made for father.

Once everything was done and ready I placed it all on different plates and even got a few out with some utensils for us to use so we could eat.

As I walked out of the kitchen I see them seated on the couch some of them reading, Donnie was on his computer with mine which I don't know why and Leo was seated infront of the tv watching something that was on.

"Breakfast is ready!" I said making them look up and they almost ran inside to see the food "How did you make all of this?" asked Leo "When I was with the foot me and my brother were made like slaves for the first month so we had to cook and or clean but when he saw us moving like ninjas he decided to train us be he still made us do chores. So when it was time for us to eat we would look for leftovers and cook them up as our meal" I explained as I served them a slice of the egg omelette roll.

As we ate they asked me questions about the foot and I even told them about secret passages around the base and they looked interested about this. After we ate they took care of the dishes telling me that I could go to the dojo first instead. I went back to my room to get my weapon and change into my black leggings with a thight pink tank top.

As I got there father was right there almost waiting for me so walking up to him he explaned that instead I would watch first then later on he would train me with my weapon.

When the others came in they told me that Casey left due to his little sister needed to be watched due to her beind to sick.

As they did their katas father would stand up and correct April at times. When Leo got ready to fight against Donnie while April was against Raph I felt left out since I couldn't train aswell. I think father noticed because when April won he said "Now you will fight against Jasmine" making me stand up.

This made them turn to him "Sensei are you sure about this?" asked Leo.

He simple nodded and I walked up to April and got into position while at times changed my postion thinking that it wasn't right.

"Hajime!" he said and then April charged at me. As she attacks me I used my weapon to defend and not attack since I didn't no much about her level of fighting skills and I really didn't want to hurt her to bad right after meeting her for the first time.

"Why are you not fighting back?" asked my father "I don't know her level in combat enough for me to fight her" I started to say "I f I use to much strength I might hurt her enough to brake something but if I use little strength I would then lose to her" I then explained to him and he nodded was he happy that I was being carefull or washe desapointed.

"But when it would have come to the enemy I would have used a high level of strength" I then said as I blocked another attack "I understand. You are scared that you might hurt miss O'Neil and that we would have gotten mad at you for it" he explained that was what I felt?

"Yamae!" he then said right before she was able to attack me again "That will be enough for today" he said and he walked into his room leaving us alone to do whatever we felt like.

Confused as to what I should do I decided to go and watch some tv and maybe there was something on for me. But then I start thinking about Midnight and Nigtorra I mean I just left them behind there with the real enemie.

All this time I stayed here with them the more I realise that they might not know who Midnight really is.

"Ummm guys?" I said making my three brothers turn to me "What is it?" Leo asked me as he and the two other brothers of mine come closer "Did you guys ever encounter someone from the foot that maybe wears a full body suit like me when we first met?" I asked them "Ummm I meet someone like that with some sort of shadow mutant but I killed it and kid said that Nigtorra was his friend or something why?" asked Raph.

As I moved my fingers around one another I decided to tell them "Nigtorra is a double mutant that the shredder took in when he found her as a camien, he decided to see what would happen if mutants get mutated once again and as for Midnight" I started "He's Michelangello" I ended.

The room fell into silence for a whole hour until father called us to get ready for patrol. I went to my room to get changed in my new outfit, I left my room as I placed my weapon on my back only for Donnie to replace it on my back saying that I could have hurt myself.

Once we were ready we walked out of the lair and into the sewer to get to a manhole to go to the surface. The plan was to meet up with April and Casey and get some supplies for Donnie and myself. Once out we ran to the rooftops to get to April's place while Raph went to meet up with Casey, as we get there she was at her window waving at us.

Once we got everything we went back to drop everything off and meet up with Raph but then I noticed movements at my left and I stopped making my brothers confused from my halt. At that moment both my brother, Karai and Nigtorra landed with some foot ninjas.

"What do you want Karai!" demanded Leo "Can I beat her up?" asked Raph making me giggle.

"Where is my sister?!" she demanded but the whole time Nigtorra was starring at me like I was some freak or something but Midnight was almost mad at us.

Karai sent her foot at us while she was against Leo and Midnight went for Raph. As for me I was not only surrounded by ninjas but I was injured by one of them on my left arm and leg but my outfit was fine and as I was having a very hard time all of a sudden Nigtorra jumps infront of me in her olive mixed emerald green skin lizard form protecting me from the ninjas.

When they left with Karai and my brother Nig stayed behind to help me sit down from the horrible pain I was in "Scarlet?" she asked me "Actually my name is Jasmine like Midnight is really Michelangello" I told her.

She nodded as she made sure I was well seated before my brothers came for me. When they got here and saw Nig "Thank you for helping our sister" Leo told her while he and the other two bowed to her making me surprised that none of them wanted to kill her or something. Donnie went to look at my injuries "Ok so these aren't deep so they don't either need stiches or will they leave any scars on you" he told me as he got to doing first aid on me for until we could get to the lair and get me treated.

As we were about to leave I turned to Nig "Are you going to be ok I mean you did betraye them" I said "Well even though I actually used to be human I would have been killed later on" she told me. I was scared right now Shredder would have killed her! "You can stay with us you deserve it since you know our sister and how our lost brother was like before" said Leo and the five of us went to the lair.

Donnie got to work while Leo went to talk to dad and Raph placed some things in my room for Nig since I pleaded to them that she stayed in my room since there would now be two girls.

Once everything was ready we went to eat and talked about how things were in the foot clan. Nig told us that she used to work in a science lab with lizard mostly camiens but one night as she left something was pured on her and she mutated and as she ran off she was captured by the foot.

When it was time to sleep me and Nigtorra went to my room she was given a matress that looked a little run down "You are not sleeping on that" I declared as I lied down in my bed and moved to a side so she could jump in with me which she did "This feels much more comfy then what they gave me" she said.

With that we said goodnight and went to sleep together dreaming of good dreams. As I slept worry came over me for my little brother I mean he thinks our real family was the enemy and I had to make him see the light.

The next morning came earlie and Nigtorra woke me up by nuzzling my face, so we got up and she helped me choose my outfit which was a light pink kimone with white floral paterns. We got out of my room and went to the kitchen to make breakfast together.

As we worked we talked about old times when me and Middy did something that showed what we used to be before we were renamed. Dad came in while I was eating a chocolat pocky as we talked about our water ballon rainstorm when we were ten and nine.

"What could make you laugh this much my daughter?" he asked me while I had a pocky in my mouth "Me and Mikey's water ballon rainstorm" I simply said making him smile and hug me from behind.

We kept on talking about all sort of things until the other three came down but since I already ate with Nig I took her to the dojo for a sparring match against one another.

As we got ready right after I got changed into a more practicall outfit we got into position and since I knew very well her level in combat I could fight back against her.

She jumped first at me which was easy to dodge to the left so I then used my spear to flip her and jump at her. She dodge with presicion speed and was able to move away from my five spin attacks.

Using her tail she made me lose my weapon but at the same time I grabbed her tail and spinned her into a wall, took a staff and imobolized her long enough for her to surrender. We got up and went to put everything away.

Dad came in with my brothers explaining todays lesson of observation which I do not understand very well. He placed over our eyes a blindfold so we could not see a thing which confused me since he said observation.

I then heard footsteps near by followed by a yelp, the sound came back and then an ow came. The sound came closer to me this time to my left, I moved my arm to the back of my head and blocked a staff, I then jumped due to the sound of movement.

"That will be enough for today" said dad as we took off the blindfolds and I saw Donnie on the floor, Raph was rubbing his arm and Leo was holding his stomach while on the floor.

I noticed that I was the only one that didn't hurt right now and I was confused at that I mean how was it that I was the only one that wasn't in pain?

We left the dojo and went to do our thing before getting ready for patrol. Nig was coming with us since she knew where Middy would be tonight and I need to talk to him about something and she didn't tell them yet we just decided that we would team up for patrol and would go to find my brother and talk to him.

It was time for patrol and we did the same thing as last night. Me and Nig left the group to try and find him and it wasn't to hard really he was at the same place we found the first night we got here.

"Midnight?" I ask "Sister you're ok!" he exclaimed running to me but I grabbed him by the arms "You trust me right?" I ask and he hesitated behore nodding "Ok now what i'm about to tell you is the truth so our real names are Jasmine and Michelangello and we have three other turtle brothers and when we were younger we fell and hit our heads on a pipe causing us to lose our memory and were raised by the real enemy Oroku Saki the shredder" I explained to him.

He stayed silent while staring at me as if he was progressing all of this "So that would explain why since the first day we arrived we were never to go out during the day with them and why he never placed us any family photos" he then said "But why tell me now?" he asked "Because Midnight she neede to trust your real family and know more about it before telling you" explained Nig.

He nodded before asking me questions about them and telling me about plans that the shredder was making. Once he left everything that he wore with mine of the foot we ran from roof to roof until we got to a manhole that was extremely far from where we were and from the lair that way I could first confuse him before bringing him in just to make sure that he won't betray us.

Once there my brothers were already back and dad was at the entrance waiting for me and Nig. So while Nig brought Middy with her to show him around and bring him to the others I told dad what I did tonight.

"I see and you will take full responsibility for this?" he asked me "Yes father if he runs away and tells the foot I will take full responsibility and punishment for it" I told him.

He nodded and told me to get changed for bed since we had training tomorrow. Once done I went into my bed while listening outside of my room at the conversation "Mikey it's great for you to come here!" Leo said "Yeah now the whole family is back together now" Raph said "True but he still has amnesia so it will take some time before he fully remembers" Donnie said as they moved to there own rooms.

At that moment four doors were closed and Nig came in while I was fake sleeping when really I was thinking about what would happen next to our family.

The next morning I woke up earlie and got changed into a training outfit and went earlie into the kitchen leaving Nig alone to sleep. My memories were now fully back but something in the back of my mind told me that something will make me sad today and I didn't understand. Dad came in the room first surprised at how earlie i'm up as Nig came out of our room, then my brothers came in the kitchen laughing and talking about something that made me stop smilling.

"I'm going to go to the dojo for practise" I said placing my plate into the sink to be cleaned later on and walked into the dojo.

Looking at the weapon rack I see the weapons that my brothers used and that I fought with. Taking the katanas I closed my eyes and thought back at what I saw Leo do with them and followed those movements little by little.

When I was done I switched to the staff and did the same even the sais were used for my practise today and I was really happy for trying them. As I moved I hear sounds other then from the weapon even though I think they were trying to be quite but I heard them getting arround me, once they stopped one on my front right ran to me and I was able to do a back flip and then make them fall with a thud.

Two more from behind me moved at both sides of me and I was able to do a split kick at them. The las one moved around slowly before attacking me but I blocked it pushed my oponent and was on top of them making sure they can't move even with my eyes closed.

"Yamae!" said father and when I opened my eyes and saw Leo under me, Raph on the floor and Mikey and Donnie were on either side of the floor I actually did that!

When we all got up Nig was there at the dojo doors and while dad was talking I walked up to Nig to talk "You alright?" she asked me "I just feel like i'm being left out now since were all back together" I said to her while looking at them being told about training without me.

I got up and left dojo and the lair feeling like I needed some air right now and the only place that could do that for me was the surface. As I ran from one roof to the other foot ninjas got around me but they didn't look the same, as I got my weapon out I fought them but it got harder and they got me. The last thing I heard were yells and then "Welcome back Scarlet"


	6. I'm alive!

It's been a week since Shredder took me away, a week since he brought me back to Japan, a week since I was locked into my old room and it was a week since he tried to make me believe again I was his daughter and that my true family hadn't come to save me.

I thought that they might have forgotten me and just didn't care to try and get me back. And it was still like this I was alone and I just wanted to die here so that I could feel free from these chains I have on me making me stay here.

Saki comes in from time to time to try and talk to me so that I could be with him and Karai once again while she brought me food everytime it was needed for me to eat.

Just like now I was still stuck in my room as I sat at the edge of my closed window that was locked from the outside where I would just stare out there and never move from that spot except from when I needed to do my buisiness.

She came in with a tray of food for me to eat but like always I didn't even look to see what it was or even look at her as she walked up to me and hugs me "Please you need to eat something! Anything just eat something again!" she pleaded to me while I just stared outside with my empty, souless brown eyes.

But I didn't answer sometimes she would say that what i'm doing is going to kill me and I need to use all of my willpower to not tell her that's what I was trying to do to myself before she left so I could go back to looking outside and not eat or touch my food like almost always since sometimes I need to make it look like I ate so I make sure to get rid of it in the bathroom I have here.

I never thought that I would ever miss the guys so much that I would be imagining them right now getting closer to my wait. "Come on she's on that floor we just need to get up there without being seen" said Mikey as they got into position to climb up to my window together.

It surprised me to see them trying to save me but I knew that even if they were able to unlock the window Karai would be back to check on me. As they start to climb I see Raph starring at me with sad eyes as he climbs to my window "She looks like she didn't eat" he said as Donnie starts to unlock my window.

I turned my eyes to the door as the sound of it being unlocked was heard making them all hide somewhere else when Donnie was done unlocking my window. Karai came and sighed when she saw I didn't eat and turned to me "Scarlet father knows your mind was played with by those turtles but our scientists are working on a way to fix you" she said while she didn't noticed that I was hidding my unlocked window with my legs as she left.

The guys didn't come back but as the sun sets I opened my window and jumped out with what I stoled back from them as I try to run to the large river to float away from everything. When I got there the sounds of the alarm was on and I could hear voices calling with my fake and real name.

When I get to the river I hear my brother's calling my name getting louder and louder until I shut them out when i'm infront of the river. This one location this one calming scenery is my only ticket out of this world and end my life once and for all.

I fall into the river as my heavy body makes me sink to a certain level in the river as it moves me away at a fast speed as I get taken by darkness with open arms while ignoring every sounds that were of those two names I had who were getting completely muffled.

A young covered boy was at the side of the river as he collected some water to use as his tea until he sees a shadow in the water making the small fishes move away from it. Making him wonder what it was as he moves to get a better look at it for his senses in aid were kicking inside of him telling him to save whatever this shadow was.

Taking a good look the form floats above the water to show a young girl who looked almost dead due to her pale skin. As he goes into the water dropping all of his things he went to pick the girl up and bring her in his home hoping she was still alive.

The four turtles were in complet shock at seing there older sister end her life like this "WHY!?" exclaimed Raph "Why didn't we get here sooner we could have saved her from all of this?!" he said. He knew she was empty but this was worst then what he had seen in her eyes when they got here in the first place to rescue her from Shredder's grasp.

Karai wasn't to far from them as she heard everything they said like when she thought back at what Leo told her sometime ago making her think back to what her father said before moving. Leo heard something and turned to it to see nothing as he went back to his baby brother hoping he was calming down from his crying while Donnie tried to call there father who was being taken care by April, Casey and Nora.

After hanging up and Mikey was calm they stopped Raph from jumping into the river so he could find there sister until they heard something in the bushes moving closer to them little by little making Leo thing again at what he thought was his imagination not long ago.

As my eyes open up I see a figure not too far from me as it looked like it was sleeping. I felt warm and dry while I should be dead "Your awake" the figure said "I will get my father then for he wishes to meet you" he then said as he walked out of the room not showing me his face.

I tried to sit up but my whole body felt heavy right now but I still try "You must not force yourself!" said an old man. He had a medium long white beard with a with long haired braid, he whore a rusty red kimono as comes closer to me "You were in the river not to far from my home when my son found you almost dead from the cold of the water" he explained to me.

His son walks in still not showing his face to us while placing a tray of food and tea next to his father, he wore a dark blue kimono like top with black pants most ninjas wore. The man helps me to sit before bringing a spoon full of poridge to my mouth to eat, he did this until I had eaten haff of what was inside of the bowl "Now then I go by the name of the Ancient one and that is my son Miyamoto Usagi. May I ask your name?" he asked me.

It was mixing my head as I thought back to my name until a hand landed on my shoulder "Maybe you should talk about what happened to you my dear" he said "Well when I was a little me and my youngest brother lost our memories while I was given the name Oroku Scarlet until not long ago I meet my true family and is told my true name is Jasmine. Hamato Jasmine until I was captured and then I was taken here" I explained.

"And what name do you think is yours?" he asked me "Hamato Jasmine" I said to him as he nods while Usagi moves so his father could stand up "I will get you something to wear for your clothes are still wet and dirty" he explained as he leaves me with Usagi.

Usagi said nothing as we waited for the ancient one to return with something for me to wear, but as I start to feel warm Usagi stood up to open the window and let in a cool breeze as it blew off the hood he had on showing me he had bunny ears and was covered in white fur.

It surprised me that he was a mutant aswell "Please don't scream I am not here to hurt you!" he said in a panic to me as his father comes in seing I had made no big reaction to his son after seing his face.

But instead I giggled at this "Sorry it's just that I never thought there would be more mutants other then my brothers or the ones I see in New York" I said to them as I giggled some more at what just happened.

So for the next two hours I told them about my family and how things turned out the way they are now while they would only listen to me. At some point they told me that Usagi was a young boy with silver hair and a pet bunny who he lost one night and went looking for him until he was covered in some green substance turning him into what he is now.

When we were done I went back to sleep since I was tired from everything that had happened to me today and the time I was in the foot. The ancien one said that I was asleep until this morning and I understood that either my brothers and shredder think i'm dead or there looking for me.

I had to stay in bed for a week before I could try and start walking once again since I had been resting this whole time I was here and I didn't mind really. Usagi was accepted even if he was a mutant for the village helped to find his bunny and saw him mutate the whole time and showed me around the village everytime he had the chance to.

After that I started to learn much more about them and even helped out when I could making me usefull even when i'm trying to get better from my whole suicide thing. I love it in the village since Usagi shows me what he does there and I get to play with the kids making me happy to be alive.

At night I realise that maybe I shouldn't have tried to kill myself but then I realise that if I didn't I never would have meet them in the first place and wouldn't understand some things that happen in this world for others in life before I fall asleep to dream about my family and pass until I wake up the next morning to help Usagi with his chores like I do now.

Leo and his brothers were now back at the lair with there friends, Karai who was still going by that name for she was used to it and Nora who was now a human girl with lon black hair and golden brown eyes. They were trying to figure out why Jasmine had done that and where the river would have taken her.

"Why are we still on this I mean she went in the very fast current river! She's dead move on and get back to training!" Casey said as he turned of the tv to look at the four turtle and two girls who were doing nothing but try to find her.

Leo rose to Casey while taking a whole of Casey's shirt collar "You don't know that and we will find something about her since she is alive from what Donnie said!" he said.

"That's right!" Donnie said as he stood up opening his laptop to an image of the lake "The current wasn't fast enough for it to kill her, and she wasn't heavy enough to go deap inside and drown in there." he explained "So I concluded that someone must have seen her float in Japan and got her out to help her" he added.

With that their sensei came out of the dojo "It is time for training" he said as the turtles, April, Karai and Nora went inside the dojo for there training where it had been three weeks since they last saw her.

Time had passed and really it's been two years since I was staying with Usagi and his father and I like it with them. Ancient one has been training me for he has seen me do so when I had time and things have been going well.

Like now i'm with Usagi in the village to get some things for us to eat for Usagi's birthday party for he was turning 21 today while I was 18 "Do you think father would like these sweets?" he asked me as we were trying to buy him something with his tea.

"Well he did say he likes peach cakes" I said and I mean when we have some there gone for he ate them all leaving none for us to enjoy.

We were walking back until I saw the most amazing pocket watch, it was a dark grey color with a floral design behind while on the front outside were roman numbers. It was beautiful and wish I could have it but I didn't have the money right now to have it.

We were almost back until Usagi said he had forgotten something and gave me the items and left me to go back to his father and help him with the party while we wait for him to return.

When he did we had a lot of fun for his party and I did aswell for I had never had a party before in my life and I was happy to see one for once. I was in my room watching the dark sky lighted by the stars and moon before going to sleep.

A knock on shoji doors made me go and see Usagi holding a small box out for me "Hope you like it" he said before he left for his room.

I open it to see the pocket watch I liked inside making me surprised that he got it for me in the first place. Does this mean he might like me in a way I thought as I placed it with my things before heading to sleep.

With the turtles.

Four years have now passed and there training was going well now that Casey joined them and had caught up to them rather quickly.

They were still searching for Jasmine not giving up on her even for a second as there father meditated to find her.

Nora was right now doing her katas with Casey as the others were practissing a move they learned not long ago.

When there sensei came in he told them to stand before him for he had something to tell them "Years have passed as your training grew stronger and so have we" he started "But I have no longer anything to teach you so soon we will be heading for Japan to meet a friend of mine for he will train you as I will watch you but for now let us train" he told them as they got ready.

They were sad at this. There sensei and father was soon going to stop teaching them ninjutsu and let someone else do it for him since he had nothing more to teach them.

When training was over they each went there ways to do what they do best when sad and depressed about something they were told about. Like when April told Donnie she didn't like him more then just a friend and was with Casey, when Karai sad she didn't like Leo other then as a brother or when Nora told Mikey that she wanted a normal life.

It was hard for all three turtles but they had each other and there friends helped them when it wasn't about them to make them feel better from what had happened to them but right now they were getting closer at finding there sister they just knew it!

Back with me.

Time went on and my training with the ancient one was now over for over two years now as I stayed with him and his son as my brown hair grew longer and my skills grew stronger.

And now me and Usagi were travelling to meet some people he had told us about that would help us further our education in ninjutsu.

He were hoping he would come with us but he had to stay for he was going to have guest come over so we left about a year ago to find this new sensei or "sensei's" as he would put it.

But still me and Usagi have been getting along quite well since the night he got me that pocket watch and we like to be around one another as it got us closer to one another.

Until I realise that soon we would need to leave each other for I had my own life back somewhere else and I would need to get back to it soon.

Now we were climbing a mountain as we were almost to our destination the place where our teacher's were waiting for us so we could train.

I was a little higher then Usagi but I helped him out with places he could climb from as we were almost to the top.

When we got there we saw a huge temple no actually it was a palace with a very large gate that needs to be open so we could get in to start.

Usagi opened the doors so we could enter and we saw four figures covered in armor "Welcome students to your new dojo" said the green one a femanine voice "We will be your Sisho's if you must" said the male blue one "As time goes on you will learn the four most important things that we will teach you" said the one in silver.

The one in an orange brown was silent the whole time the other three spoke to us while not telling us there names untilwe would start training with one of them.

But I knew why he was silent. It was because of what he had mastered. Because he was a lord of what he can do here in the only place I could learn it from. The place I would change into something even more. **The** **ninja tribunal.**


	7. Tribunal, Saki, my family and legends

Morning came to my face as the sun shines through the light pink silk see through curtains in my room, I was now 23 meaning me and Usagi have been with the ninja tribunal for three years now and I still had a lot to learn from them, we each got to learn something from each of our four shisho's: Kon-shisho is the one wearing the color dark silver who trains us with spirits, Juto-shisho wears the color blue and trains us with weapons, Chikara-shisho wears green and helps us get stronger and Hisomi-shisho who wear a dark brown/orange color is silent but helps us in stealth as were there acolyte's. Usagi was always told that things can't always be perfect and that he needs to train more while they seem to praise me all the time at what I do making me help him out in what he does wrong so he can be praised like me sometimes which when he does makes me smile at him, my hair was to my knees now so I always tye it up for training while wearing the special medalion that were given to us when we first got here.

As I made my bed I got to my closet to pull out my usual outfit to train in that I had for some time now and that I got fixed to fit me it was a white kimono like but it had a black skirt with pink the top had a red obi and what tied it to the outfit was a pink lace, the sleeves were large but around middle size which in the inside was red with a pair ribbon like tails that were one black the other white with a bell on each of them and on the tob of it all was a hairpin in the shape of a fox with in it's mouth a pink bead and a pair of black high heel sandals with light pink straps and socks that would show my toes. Once I had them all on me I walked out of my room and walk outside where Juto-shisho was waiting for me and Usagi "As always acolyte Jasmine you are earlie and ready for training" he said in his deep voice as I had yet to eat breakfast since it was still too earlie to do so and with me still not that hungry I decided to wait for now, I turned to see Usagi who was now 25 and was taller then me now, his fur was longer and he needed to get it trimed soon, his ears were tyed up while he wore his usual blue kimono shirt and silver pants as he ran over to us while like always out of breath.

"Acolyte Usagi you are again late" he then said making me sit down as I listen and watch them talking about the reason he was late again as I wait for training to start for us again while I tye my hair up into a ponytail bun for training for today with Juto-shisho as later on we had a lesson with Hisomi-shisho about stealth again making me wonder why Usagi is always late for every lesson we have since the first few days we got here. I always got annoyed when this happened and would then need to just sit and watch him talk to our shisho "It seems that acolyte Usagi is still coming late for the lessons" Kon-shisho said as he sat down next to me as I watched him talk to our shisho about why he was late yet again making me wonder if he will ever be here on time like me "Yes he once again came here late and it makes me wonder if he will ever try to improve before there are more to come here" I said as it came to my mind that there might be more to come here to train with us at some point, Kon-shisho nods to me as I watch Usagi come over to let me know that it was time to train now so I stand up and walked ahead to him "What happened this time?" I asked him "I got hungry and went to eat without thinking of what time it was so I didn't get to eat" he explained to me as we got started.

"Today I want to see you fight with all you have for the enemies will not stop until you are down" he said as we got ready to fight the other once again with all of the weapons we can wield now, Usagi ran to me first like he always does to try and get me first but like always I blocked his moves as he slowly got tired leaving him wide open for me to hit him once with each of the weapons I can use now until he fell down to the ground "Vey good acolyte Jasmine as for you acolyte Usagi you still don't understand the main part of this lesson, the lesson is over for today" Juto-shisho said before walking away so we could go and eat before going to meet up with Hisomi-shisho for his training lesson today "I don't understand what i'm doing wrong" Usagi said as he got up with my help so we could walk inside to eat now that we were able to do so now "Well you are a little blind to this lesson when we do it" I simply told him as we walked in to eat before I walked out to wait for them to come out for the next lesson of the day making me excited for this one is my favorite one of all training I have done before when I first came here to train.

Meanwhile...

Splinter and the others with Nora where all hidden in a ship as they wait to get to Japan to meet there new sensei for they have learn all they could from there father and could not teach them more for now making them all feel sad about it but mostly Leo as he knew there was more for them to learn but from someone else "My sons, daughter and students we have arrived" he said as they all got ready to get out and go to meet there new sensei who he said was an amazing one. As they walked to his home the boys were all talking about there other sister as she was still out there somewhere right now and they only wanted to find her right now "Yoshi! At last you have arrived with your students" the Ancient one said as he walked over to them to greet them all "This is the Ancient one but tell me where is your son my friend?" he asked as he knew that he should be here "Ah! Yes my son left with a lady student we found and took in to meet there new sensei's" he explained making them all look at him with wide eyes as Don asked all kinds of questions to describe her as he ended up telling them nothing "Now then let us get inside for we have much to talk about" he simply said as he looked like he had some news to tell them that weren't going to be that good to them.

When they got inside they sat together at a table where th Ancient one brought in tea for all of them to drink as he would tell them the news "I will be gone to see how my son and new student are doing with there training and will sadly not be able to train your students and children" he told them as they all looked at him "Well can't you just train us on the way as you go to visit them and maybe while were there?" Don suggested as it could let them see if the lady student he has was there sister. The Ancient one started to think as he twirled his beard while thinking about this making the others look over to Donnie from bringing up that idea he just gave him "Donnie are you sure aout this?" Leo whispered and asked him as his brainy brother nodded "Yes besides if i'm right we will not only be able to train as we go to them but once we do the student he has could be our sister training there since some time now and we might be able to talk to her again" he explained to them in a whisper as they all wait for an answer

"Alright I will train them" he said making them all smile in joy "'However!" making them look sad again "Your sensei will only come with us on the trip, once were at destination you will say your goodbyes to him and will only communicate to him by letters and will only see him again when you train with the same teachers as my son and student before he leaves again until your training is over" he said to them as they all nodded in agreement before he guided them up the stairs to the guest rooms he had ready for them. That night the five boys were all still awake as the three girls walked inside there room to talk to them "So your all sure that this girl is actually Jas?" April asked as even she was loosing hope little by little as time passes from them finding her again to then take her home as Saki sends out three times more foot bots and his best fighters to find them and capture them so they can tell him where there sister was now and to bring her to him so he could have his daughter back as she was from what Karai told them very important to his legacy.

"Yes but if it's not her then were going to need to get back to scare one again and try to find her" Donnie said as they all nodded while the girls got ready to sleep "Indeed but atleast we would have tried" Splinter said as he walked inside the room to join them for the night as who knows how many nights outside would they be able to be together before getting to destination. The next morning they all ate together before getting ready to head off to find this training ground where his son and there possible sister were right now and training there "How long have they been where your taking us?" Nora asked as she walked closer to the Ancient one "For three years now" he answered as he guides them even further from his home as he at the same time started there training while getting to there destination as he was excited to see how those two were doing right now inside right now "You must understand that my training is not as easy as your father's and sensei's was" he then told them as they all got ready for his training.

With me and Usagi...

It had been a week since Kon-shisho spoke to Usagi before training and he was no longer late, instead he came out about a few minutes after I did making them all glad he was learining from the last mistake he did over and over again but there was still so much more he had to change as we stay here right now for his training was still far from over like mine right now. As I got up this morning like always I putted on my ligh sakura kimono fighting outfit before making my hair into a bun and a braid with the fox pin on it's left side of the bun before walking out of my room to meet up with Usagi who looked like something urgent just came up "What happened?" I asked as I putted on my high heel sandals that match the outfit as I followed with his pace "Our shisho's just canceled training today for they got a guest today coming and more soon" he said before opening large doors to walk in another hall "And who is this guest?" I then asked him before turning "I don't know they won't tell me and when they left to greet the person I tried to see who it was but they always found out what I was doing" he then told me before we walked out to the training area.

As he walks to it I asked him if he tried all kinds of sneaking technics only for him to reply yes to all of them even saying more that he tried only to fail making me think at what we should do now that we don't have training today ""Well what should we do as we wait?" I asked him as he started to look at a few of the smaller and easy to hide weapons "We could look for some berries?" he suggested to me as I groan for we did that so many times "Alright then how about we meditate" he said making me look at him croked as I wonder if he was even tired of doing that even after were done training "Ok maybe we could run around in the forest and try to discover new places?" he then said making me look at him right side up since I was now on my hands as I was listening to him talk "Now your talking" I told him as we took a few small weapons like kunais and shurikens before moving out to the forest to get started with the search. We have been talking together for a while as we walked deeper into the forest as we were still looking for new things and places as we found nothing and I was getting bored of it right now "When are we going to find anything or even give up?" I asked as I was getitng tired of walking around like this "Alright we can sit and rest for now" he said as he looked at me in a weird way before he turned to another direction "I'll be right back since I think I herd something" he said as we sat down right where there were a bunch of apple trees, a large water base with a waterfall and an oak tree right in the center of where the water collects making me realise that we found an amazing place to call it our secret base to relax.

As he went to check the water and the oak tree I got to find some bushes with all kinds of other berries for us to enjoy "With all of this we could almost live here!" I exclaimed as I took my clothes off to have only my pink and orange coral bikini on since we putted our swimsuits just in case before I climb the rocks to get on top of a rock right where the waterfall is so I can jump into the water as Usagi watches me a little in fear as he was very scared if hights for some time now. As I jump into the water I then slowly swim over to him to try and talk to him into jumping with me "Hey Usagi! It's alright if you want we can jump a few times together and when your ready you try and jump on your own" I said to him as he nods and we climb up together to jump, we did it about six times "I think I can do it on my own this time" he then said as he swam over to the climb and jump into the water on his own making me proud of him before drying ourselves and then, put our clothes back on and then walk back to our rooms so we could then wash ourselves before getting something to eat.

Once in my room I took a shower before putting on the same outfit I decided to wear today while making sure to let my hair loose this time since we had no training today but keeping something to tye it up when needed. I walked out of my room and saw Usagi walking by making me understand that he was going to do something else right now that i'm not sure of but we did a high five before I got into the kitchen and he went another way leaving me to make something for myself this morning right now until i'm told something that I need to do or take care of right now. Once there I got to work by looking at the many kinds of ingredients we had and made some waffles with strawberries on top while making sure that the waffles were nice and fluffy for me before getting them ready for me to eat while taking care of the strawberries to enjoy together with them and the maple syrup we had aswell before taking out the waffles and placing them on a plate to eat all together while I wait until there cooler before eating them by cleaning what I used to make them.

As I ate I took the time to look at the clock we had in here to see what time it was amking me enjoy my food for I still had so much time since we had no training today so I could do whatever I wanted right now making me hapilly enjoy my waffles, when I was done I put the dishes in the sink before cleaning them with my hands and walking out with my fishing pole to do some fishing as I felt like looking for some new fishes to sell at the market today to make some money down at the village down below. It didn't take long before I had so many fishes to sell which didn't take very long for many people loved my fishes and bought them all for a fair price that I never change for anyone no matter who they are really making me buy some fabrics and other items to sew with later on back in my room as I felt like making something.

When I got back for some reason Usagi was no longer there so I just went to my room to get to work with everything, as I got to work I kept my door just a crack open in case someone comes in to talk to me about something making me work een faster to finish before getting to the next one I had to finish "Jasmine-chan?" Usagi asked as his head peaked into my room making me look up to him as I was still working on the dress I wanted to name and finish right now which to my luck would need to wait for now "Yeah what's up?" I replied to him as I put them all down and walked over to him "We need to get on training with our weapons since Juto-shisho thinks we need to work on our skills" he told me as I nod and walk out with him to the training weapon area to get his twin swords and my twin blade yari to get started. We got into place and ready to start "Onegaishimasu" we both said to the other before starting the battle as I only focused on him as we battle one another for if we needed to train in our fighting skills then we both need to train both our weapon skills and our hand to hand combat skills.

Usagi like always had a habit of running head on at the enemy while not thinking that it's a pradictable move to use in combat making it easy to stop, when I pushed him back he once again ran towards me making me block it again and again as he still didn't understand that I knew what he was trying to do before I pushed him to the ground before then started to attack him this time as it was what he let me do now to him. By the time I had made him loose his weapon it turned into hand to hand combat for us before I got over him pinning him to the ground as he yeals to me as I defeated him "Like always you defeat me" he said as we walked over to some water bottles and towels that were placed there already for some reason "Well your kind of predictable to me so I knew how to defeat you" I told him before drinking some water as I rub my forehead with the towel before he turned to look at me in surprise "Really it was easy for you to defeat me because I was easy to predict?" he then asked me as he was surprised that I defeat him so easily in this training battle.

"So how should I fight then?" he then asked me as I sat down in the shade ""Look i'm not telling you to change the way you fight but I think that you should try and be random you know? Like don't always go head on in a battle or they will always push you back and wait until they push you to the ground so they can fight back" I explained as he nodded to my idea "Like what you do?" he asked as I nodded before showing him a few ideas of what he should do the next time he fights "Always observe your opponent first and then wait until they start to move since any kind of movement of body they do can tell you if you look carefully what kind of fighting style they mostly do most of the time and you can try and stop them from doing the first move" I then told him as we sat back down in the shade to relax a little more before getting back in it.

When we got up and walked inside we turned to our rooms as it was late and we both needed our sleep for trainng tomorrow so we said our goodnights and went to our rooms while I got changed and got to bed as I was tired now and just wanted to sleep and only sleep right now as I was still curious at who came here today while not letting us see them right now for some reason. With a hard time falling asleep I woke up so earlie that the sun hadn't even come out yet even so much as nothing could be seen while I decided to look into the archives to read some of the more legendary books they had at the ninja tribunal for me to read right now, I raised my left hand as I focuse my energy into it so I could open the door to start reading for now as I had a lit candle for there were no flashlights here, once inside I walked over to some ligne of archives to find some more ancient books about ancient and legendary creatures who lived long ago. I could read so many of them about animals, spirits, plants and even ancient magical stones but the only legends that caught me were the ones inside the very forest around us that made me want to see if I could find them, one of the more ancient ones was a story about this ancient bear that lived in an ancient cave in the deepest and darkess parts of those woods and it said that the ones who would defeat it would be able to gain a magical weapon made from itself another one spoke of a magical horse with wings and horn that lived in a more magical part of the forest but no one was able to see it for it was so hard to even get to it.

As I read some more about all of these ancient stories from the forest it never made me think about the good part of what you get for most of them is killing them, I then felt someone tapping on my shoulder to look up and see Hisomi-shisho looking at me before he sat next to me " _What are you doing here at such an earlie morning?_ " he asked me with hand signs for he was silent for he is a master in stealth "Just doing some light reading on some of the many books you have here" I said before we both looked at the many books I pulled out and read in such quick time before turning to the other " _A little light reading?_ " he quoted to me as I groan in defeat for he was right as I read so many books in such little time. In the end we putted them away before leaving and making me get changed for training with him later on as we were doing it now since there guest was now here and more were coming soon making me wonder who it was, when I got to my room I changed into my simple dark pink leggins and black jean shorts, my black and pink sneakers and my black and pink t-shirt with a heart shaped JP on it before walking out to meet Kon-shisho face to face "Shisho! My apologies for almost bumping into you" I said to him before he stopped from leaving "I wish to speak with you" he said before I letted him into my room for us to sit down and talk like he wished for us to do, when we sat down "I sensed your spiritual animal is quite odd" he said to me as I looked at him confused for what he just said was very confusing to me right now.

""What do you mean by odd?" I asked him "It would seem that your spirit is still foarming deep inside of you and soon it will evolve into to it's tru form" he told me as I nodded "But for it happen in time for our training session you will need to join for some extra lessons" he then said as I nod to him before I left for my training and he left the other way. I started to run to the training place we were to get to for training as I saw Usagi about to be told our lessong today "Sorry i'm late! Kon-shisho wanted to speak with me about something important" I explained as Hisomi-shisho simply nodded to me as Usagi smiled at me "Well he was about to tell us our lesson today so let's get started" Usagi said to me as we both turned to Hisomi-shisho as he was making the hands signs to tell us our lesson "Got it!" I said as Usagi turned to me and back toour shisho as he was confused "Wai what did he say?" he asked me as I turned to him "He said that were going to run" I started to say to him before he interrupted me "Run? Just run?" he asked before I sighed "You didn't let me finish we are going to run after Hisomi-shisho" I finally said to him as he looked still confused before he turned to see that exactly where our shisho was only had dust left.

"Come on Usagi we need to catch up to him!" I yeld as I ran after him with Usagi catching up to me as we saw where he was right now and where our other three shisho's were waiting for the three of us to arrive as I noticed more people there watching while one of them made my skin crawl for it was my fake father: Oroku Saki "Usagi. I-i can't do it my fake father is waithing for us" I said as I slowed down to catch up to him as he turned to see the man I was talking about "Jas just do what we were told once and that you were able to do picture ourselves where we want to be" he said making me realise what he just said before I nooded to him as I knew he would find some kind of lie to make up for me as I get away. I closed my eyes and repeated exactly what he just said into my head before my medallion started to glow as marks appeared onto my skin into a neon pink color before I zoomed off and faster then Hisomi was and passed the others shisho's and the other guests that were there before I ran to my room to hide from Saki, I hid under my bed as I was scared of him coming near me right now and the only one that could make me come out was Usagi right now for Saki scares me to hell for he haunted me in my dreams since so long even now making me still worry while I waited for him.

"Jasmine-chan?" I heard Usagi say as I saw his feets walking into my room as I could fully see him as he lowers himself to under my bed before he smiles before helping me out from under the bed "Do not worry about Saki for he was to only watch and not come near us until we were to be introduced to him while the others were in training right now" Usagi explained to me as I sat down on my bed before he walked to get us something to snack on and drink before our next training lesson for we knew that we had for training lessons everyday but the weekend and on special days that they would tell us about the before it so we could be ready for it in advance as even I had some days I wanted to leave and most of those times I would go to New York and see how my family was doing and I knew that Nora was human and Karai was back with us now.

But knowing that Saki was still looking for me the most then the others then I was in need of hiding from him the most right now as I didn't want to hear my old and fake name that he gave me back then as I no longer wanted to hear since it was the worst name for me to be called. As I wait for Usagi to come back I went to my make-up desk to comb my hair as it was all mangled up together making me need to fix it as best I can on my own for now "I see that the darkness inside you is still haunting you like venom from a cobra" Kisara-shisho said as she walked behind me to start fixing my hair for me as I was glad that it was her and not Saki walking in here "I just don't want to be close to him alone right now with him for I know that he will try to do something to me so I can go back to him like I was years ago" I explained to her as the memories of being raised by him, leaving him to meet my true family and then being captured by him again coming back to me as I remembered all of the rude and awfull things I said to my brothers as I still had no memories of them yet fully back to me so that I knew the truth.

I looked up to my reflection I saw that she had braided a part of my hair to then clip it on my head while taking care of the rest of my hair as she looked at it while working "I understand but it would be best to face your fear soon or you will always be haunted by him" she said as I looked down at my hands in shame for that was true "But how? I can't do it with him here and now I just i'll tremble right in front of him" I explained to her as she worked while tickling the back of my neck with her fingers. When she was done I saw that she did and amazing brade with the rest of my hair while adding the fox pin I brought with me on it to keep it up like it should "That is why Kon would like you to join him now for some meditation, so he may help you face this fear you have right now" she explained as I looked at her with a smile and nodded before we walked out to meet up with him as Usagi was now talking with someone that I don't know of before we walked outside to see Kon-shisho waiting for me so we could start right now with meditation session.

As I walked with him to a section of the place where all these lit candles of all kinds of colors were floating as they glowed "We will relax your mind with these candles before you enter your mind to try and slowly face your fears to the deepest part of your mind, I will join you until we go deeper where I will no longer be able to go forward with you" he explained to me before I did as he said and relaxed my mind and body to start with all of my fears to face head on as I understand myself more and more as we keep going inside, I could see that pink, purple, white and black were fused in waves together for my mind as I and Kon-shisho start moving forward.

We kept going until I could see something small coming closer and closer until I screamed to see that they were spiders walking over, I was freaking out as they came closer and closer to me "You must show that you can face this" Kon-shisho said making me stop and hold still as the crawl all over me as I wait for them to stop. I opened my eyes to see that they were gone and instead I was in the foot clan dungeon and there was my true family there on the floor dead making me scream in a panic as this was one of my worst fears "Jasmine you must understand that things are hard to avoid" he said as I realised that if one of us die then it couldn't be stopped if it happened for some reason as I closed each of there eyes before we were in front of Saki making me tremble as I had no idea as to why he was my next fear when I know that he's my worst fear " _Scarlet_ " he said as he took a step forward to me as I took one step back "You must face this fake past you lived" he then said as I looked at Saki with a flame igniting in my eyes as I walked forward to him "I am not Scarlet Oroku for I am Jasmine Hamato, daughter of Yoshi and Shen Hamato and sister of Miwa, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangello Hamato" I said as Saki dissapeard into a mist before we came to some sort of tunnel as Kon-shisho was back from me making me need to move forward on my own.

As I walk into the tunnel I could hear mostly my steps as I walk to the end of the tunnel where my next fear was waiting for me right now as I wonder what it could be if Saki wasn't. When I came to the light I saw a bunch of wilted flowers making me wonder what happened to them before I see a little girl's back, she had long dark brown hair like mine as she wore a white dress "Is there something wrong?" I asked as the girl turns to let me see that it was a faceless girl who I felt like I knew her in some way "I'm bad" she said making me walk over to her as I was confused "What do you mean?" I asked this time "I'm bad, I always brake things, i'm good at a bunch of things and I can't play some things because I cheat" she said as I felt like this was familiar to me but it was fuzzy and blanck to me right now "Are you sure about that? I mean you can't say that if someone else knows the truth about it" I then said as I remembered the reason I became an Oroku back then. Me and Mikey thought that we were bad because we broke things, Raph thought we cheated and all kinds of things but father knew that it was because I was the first in all of them to train "Dad trained us because we were older then your brothers so they think you were trained with them" I explained to her as her face showed mine back when I was younger and before I lost my memory with Mikey before she turned into small glowing bugs into multiple colors before I opened my eyes to Kon-shisho as I now faced all of my fears.

I stood up with this face that said that Saki wasn't going to scare me anymore now before I bowed to Kon-shisho "Thank you for helping me face my fears for now I am ready to face head on Oroku Saki without being scared of him now" I told him as he nods to me before we walked back inside to see that Usagi was running over to us "Kisara-shisho wants to start our training" he said as I nod before getting my yari and walk out with him to meet up with our shisho for our lesson today as we still had many things to learn today. As we meet up with her at a clift where these two large rock ball were placed near her "You will each need to destroy your boulder with your strengh" she explained to us as all of a sudden the boulders turned into golems that were now coming over the both of us as they were ready to destroy us both, I duck and roll under mine to be behind him as I observed him to see what his routine of combat was before doing anything to it as I still had no idea how to do it right now until my mind went back to my medallion making me focus on my hidden powers as the marks come back before I jump above the golem and destroyed it into rubbel making me see that this was what she ment by our strengh.

I turned to see Usagi almost being crushed by his golem until Kisara-shisho simply touched it before he crumbled "Acolyte Jasmine you have done well as always as for acolyte Usagi you still have many things to learn. Lesson is over you may go back inside to eat lunch" she said before vanishing into the air as I walked ahead of him as he sat down and looked over at nothing making me feel bad for him as he failed yet again another training lesson from one of our shisho's making me wonder what he's going to do next. As I got inside I saw that the other shisho's weren't around making me wonder what there doing as I go to my room to put my weapon away before heading to the kitchen to make myself something to eat as I wait for Usagi to come in here so we could talk about something of his choice as I believe he is the only person I can talk to about anything right now, I wondered why he didn't bring out his power for this lesson since for some reason he just didn't do it making me wonder if he ever did bring it out before.

As I looked at the many ingredients we had I decided that some relaxing time would do me good as I made some simple sandwiches and went to find Usagi to tell him where I was going, but he was now gone from where I last saw him so I had to go without telling him where I was right now as I was hungry and bored of staying here as I wait for him. As I walk deeper into the forest to my destination I made sure to have everything I needed to enjoy my brake here as I got to the water to head on to the oak tree toeat under it alone as Usagi was no longer around to be found as I wonder where he went right now since I knew he wasn't happy about failing Kisara-shisho's lesson today as even I wouldn't be too happy about it either really as it isn't really fun failling an important lesson that someone gives you most of the time so that you can become stronger as time passes to become an amazing warrior.

By the time I was done I got to see all kinds of insect flying around me to give me a small show as I ate before I had to head back for training again with my shisho's and I wanted to understand more for my training as I live here. When I got back I putted everything away before going outside for our next lesson making me ready as time goes by before we turned in for the night as I was tired from training and Usagi wasn't much alright right now after this making me worry even more about him "Kisara-shisho? Do you have any suggestions for what I should do to help Usagi?" I asked her as she was walking the same way as me to our rooms "I believe that time alone will help him through this" she simply said before we said our goodnights and I went to sleep on my bed as I was tired from today's training.

Meanwhile with the others...

"How tall is this mountain!?" Raph asks as they were all climbing but there sensei and father who was jumping from one stone to another to climb up "It isn't that tall if my two previous students were able to climb it with ease" the Ancient one said as they near the top making them all sigh in relief about it as they got to the top where four people were waiting for them with one walking over who they knew well "Oroku Saki" Splinter said as the Ancient one walked over to the four "Greeting ninja tribunal I hope my two students haven't been too much for you" he said to them as they spoke to him before he turned to the others "They wish to speak with us inside" he said making them follow them to an entrance with seats around for the four of them who sat on them as the others say on a mat of there choice making them introduce themselves one at a time.

The tribunal spoke to them about there two acolytes making the kids smile in relief that Jasmine was here and safe as she trained with them "I see and has Usagi learned his lesson?" he then asked "Sadly no for even acolyte Jasmine hoped to help him but only he will be able to figure this out" Kisara said to them before bringing them to there rooms for the night "There training starts earlie in the morning mostly when the sun rises" Juto said before he closed the door to the room the kids were using as the others left to talk about something else leaving them into curiousity about it as they went to sleep while excited to see Jas again after all this time away from her.

Then next morning with me...

when I woke up it was once again before the sun was even up so I putted on my lavender fighting kimono, matching sandles and tyed my hair into a ponytail with a lavender ribbon with a braid before taking a candle and a dagger before leaving through another hall who I was told was for the guests here as I sang dear you, a song that my real father used to sing to me when I had nighmares when I was young and was a Hamato before heading to archives again to do some reading. Like before I did the signs to make the doors open for me so I could go inside and start reading again in the book I was into not long ago before I had to stop and put it away with the others with Hisomi-shisho, when I find it it was after finding a few more to read as I got back into it with my candle not close to the books but close to me so I could read better, the book was really amazing as it spoke about these ancient ladies who were fairies who came from another world before coming to ours and making even more of us here as the magic they used became even more types of them making me wonder if anyone I knew could use magic like those girls.

I kept reading for some time as I remembered that today would be a no lesson day so I could just stay here and read till my eyes fall out from reading so much but these stories about creatures and a really ancient fairy living in the forest here made me get up and take that book with me after putting the other ones away to try and find out more about the forest here until I find something amazing about it that would make me want to discover more about it. I took a few drinks, snacks, weapons, a first aid kit and some equipment and clothes in case I would camp out for a night or two as I look as I left a note about what I was doing and how I took a book from the archives with me I then left for the forest to get started with my search as I couldn't wait to discover something there and be able to draw something or even take pictures of things for later on. As I walked into the forest I would stop to look inside the book before going on with my search as I wanted to be careful with doing this as I had no idea if I might get lost or something and would need help from Usagi or the shisho's when I need it the most as I took a turn to find the ancient bear that those who defeat made weapons out of which made me sick.

I walked for some time now and was now resting near a large egg shaped rock as I drank some water to keep myself hydrated as I rested here for now while reading some more in the book I brought with me about all of the ancient creatures that lived here as I wanted to know more about them. I wanted to know more about all of these legendary creatures but mostly about this floating island that was above us called Terra nimbus making me want to see what's up there even more now as I look up to it before going back to putting the book away to keep going on ahead to my journey as I wonder how Usagi is doing right now as I wanted to help him right now and him to come with me but I haven't seen him since yesterday at lunch making me worry about him now before I got to my first destination: the floating crystals. They can make even the most heaviest rocks float in your hand without a problem making me see the largest one surrounded by tiny ones as I was surprised at seing so many of them while the bigest one had no glow to it making me touch it as it turned blue and glowed into the sky making me know that they saw it just now.

A bunch of smaller ones floated up to me as I pulled out a small sac to put them in before thanking the larger crystal as it made me float into the air to get closer to my next destination in my journey as I saw my shisho's lookin up to where I was with Usagi almost running towards me as I was having fun up here in the air before landing somewhere else that had a very large lake. It was beautiful but I still needed to know where I was so I opened up the book again to see that this was the lake of truth: just by looking at your reflection in the water you can see things that will happen in the near on future that can't be avoided and I wanted to give it a try, I walked over to the lake and sat on my knees before looking at myself in the water to see it glowing as my face swirled into the water before the image changed to my old family as my fake father all of a sudden get's huge claymore sword in the back as it goes the other side before he dies and the image changes to my true famile and friends who had there hands out to me. The image moved to April and Casey as they were walking away from me all happy and giggling, my father smiled at me before a bunch of boulders fall on him and was like I was in there as a pipe pierced him killing him after saying something to me, Karai and my brothers started to yell at each other scaring me before they went there own path leaving Nora as she was comforting me before it went back to my reflection as my tears fell into the water before right where I was glowed showing me a silver neclace with my name and a dark blue gem in the middle bottom.

I pulled it out of the water before standing up as some pink butterflies making me run after them to see where they could take me as I was excited of my next destination as I wanted to forget of what I saw in the water, as I ran the butterflies wings were making this light pink dust fly off making it land on me as I run as fast as I can after them to catch them before they vanish all of a sudden as I see that I was right infront of a cave making me remember the story of the bear that once killed turned into weapons making me walk forward to the cave "H-hello? Mister ancient bear? I would like to meet you" I said as I walked back as I heard big and heavy steps walking forward to me as this big brown/black bear with large fangs coming out, a scar over it's right eye and these big claws that would kill anyone really as it growls at me before charging at me making me pull out my yari as it starts to attack me like crazy before I was able to push it off of me. As I was about to leave the bear slashes over my left eye making my glasses safe as they fall of my face as I scream almost for dear life as I notice something sticking out of it's back, I run around almost blind before jumping onto it's back to pull out with my left hand the arrow that it had, when I got it out he pushe me into a tree while making me accidently stab myself in the right upper chest with the arrow as I fall down making me look up to the bear before I pass out as I see some of my blood flow out of me.

When I woke up it was back inside my room, as I only see half of it and my shoulder started to sting I turned to look around until I see this huge sword that was placed near me: it looked almost like a crescent moon while it was golden and with blue as a mythical energy flowed over to me from it "It is called the Crescent blade known for it's light energy to vanquish even the darkess of evil's" Kon-shisho said as he walks in my room with a tray covered in medicinal herbs. Near the door I could see my brothers, my sister, my friends and Usagi there looking inside my room as Kon-shisho removed the bandages from my eye before handing me a mirror to let me see what happened as I only see almost no scar there before he aplied a light herbal cream on it and rebandaging my eye before going over to my shoulder where I could well see the mark from the arrow I got there by accident "Acolyte Usagi ran into the forest to find you making us all follow him, but only your brothers were ale to find you as a man took care of your injuries before vanishing" he explained as I glimpsed over to them as they walked inside after Kon-shisho left.

They did a group hug on me as I started to choke making them let me go before Usagi simply said how he was glad I was alright before leaving making my friends ask my a bunch of questions before they had to get out making my four brothers and sister look at me like I did something bad "We were so worried about you Jas! When we saw jump into the water we thought you were dead!" Raph said as he grabs hold of me as he and the others sat closer to me making me wonder if what I did was that bad to make them act like this around me right now "Maybe we should let her explain to us everything she can remember" Karai said before they all nodded, Raph makes me sit in his lap as I then got to start telling them my story.


	8. Lies and life chess game against Splinte

After I told them everything they started to ask questions to know more, but all I wanted at the moment was to be alone and to sleep and to my joy Kisara-shisho comes in to make them leave as she helps me to bed while lighting up just a few simple sented candles and slowly with her hand combs my hair gently making me smile as she lulls me to sleep, I woke up to her seated at my make-up table reading one of the books I would bring back from the archives to read when I have nothing to do "You slept for a few hours" she said making me nod as I started to sit up when she comes over to my side to assist me a bit "Let us go eat dinner, the other teachers are waiting for us both at the moment" she said making me nod as she helps me to change into a light pink floral kimono and walks me to the dinning hall, it took some time to get there but once at the door I could hear Saki speaking to Yoshi about me but while using 'Scarlet' as my name making Kisara-shisho touched my shoulder gently but I smiled at her as we walked in as I sat between Usagi and the Ancient one. Our shisho's started talking about how our training was going at the moment "However Usagi-san has yet to have brought out his powers to the training, we fear that if he doesn't bring them out soon we will need to send him home" Kon-shisho said making Usagi look down in shame as Saki started to laugh making me glare at him "Is there something amusing to you?" I sneer to him as the room fell silent as he turned to look at me "He is weak, he should just return home now to get it over with, besides Karai and Midnight are much more stronger then he ever could be" he said turning to my sister and little brother.

"There names are Miwa and Michelangelo Hamato! If you do not respect this then you will need to leave the ninja tribunal!" I said as I slammed my hands on the table while Usagi ran out "Usagi!" I yelled as I ran after him, using my medallion I picked up in speed and found him in the battle area looking pissed off from what Saki had just said "Usagi, please listen to me when I say you shouldn't listen to what he says. Saki only wants to get under your skin so he can then get you alone and keep going until you snap and tell him what he wants" I said as he turns to me "He really wants that?" he asks as I get to his height and nod "He does this to all of the men from his clan who hide information he wants, he even trained me, Karai and Midnight to know how to do it as well so believe me when I say to ignore his words, for I know how you can do that so he dosen't get anything from you and then he moves on to another target" I said making him look down in defeat, he then nodded so I went into explaining how he can ignore Saki "The best way is that you need to think of something else, make yourself hear something else then his voice or his words when he's talking" I explained making him nod as we got to work.

By the time we were done it was late so we agreed to turn in for the night making us both go to our rooms to get some sleep, I felt the need to sleep so I went straight to my bed for sleep only when I got there April and Casey were in there waiting for me to arrive "Both of you leave. NOW" I demanded but neither of them did anything like I wanted making me glare at them as both of them did the same and stood up as April left first while Casey stopped right next to me "You better decide on which side your on. Hamato or Oroku" he said before leaving the room, closing the door I felt anger pulsing inside of me at that moment as I wanted them to all leave me be right now, once in bed I started to drift to sleep on top of the bed as I was so tired I couldn't even move to get the covers from under me to get on top of me so I slept like that for the night but when I woke up the covers were over me and a note from my brother's with a tray of food for breakfast was there but instead I threw the food away and got changed for training as I didn't even acknowledge my brother's, sister, friends, father or Saki as they called for me to join them for breakfast "Acolyte Jasmine, now we wait for acolyte Usagi" Kisara-shisho said as Usagi ran outside to join "Sorry, Jas, everyone looked mad that you didn't join them for breakfast today" he said "We eat breakfast first thing in the morning when I was with them, when they start training like us they WILL need to suck it up" I said making him laugh and nod at my words as we got to training.

"Today will be doing hand to hand combat" Kisara-shisho said as the others walked out with the Ancient one to start there training while Splinter and Saki decided to sit and watch me and Usagi well actually just me train "You both will be fighting me" she added making me and Usagi turn to look at each other in surprise from her words before looking back to her as if she was pranking us right now "Begin" was the last thing she said before vanishing like the wind making me get my back to Usagi who's back was on mine "Watch my back and i'll watch yours" I said making him nod as we got ready "Your marks might appear this time if you tried to focus on what you want, strength, speed anything and your body will do it to it's max" I whispered as he slowly nodded to me as Kisara-shisho speeds towards me "Get down!" I yell as we do so, she then moved to punch but I blocked all of her moves as Usagi tried to help by hitting her but even that was hard for him right now until something clicked in his mind "Jas get ready to jump!" he said making me nod, it was then that I sensed my brother's with the others watching me move around with precision "NOW!" he then yelled as we both vanished from view and then moments later kicked Kisara-shisho causing her to fall to the ground.

"Did we win? Please tell me we won" Usagi begged as he got to my side as I was panting from the quick moves I had to make "Very good both of you, you passed my test. Now it is time to rest as training is over" Kisara-shisho said as we bowed to her before going back inside as I could tell she was smiling at me for how well things went "How about I cook us something?" I suggested making Usagi nod and cheer for my cooking, as we got inside we first went for a shower and to get changed before having breakfast "Can you believe how she did?! She just went poof! And then kicked her sensei's ass!" I heard Mikey say from my shower as I was cleaning up "Yeah, I don't know why she trains with that bunny he ain't done nothing right so far" Casey said making me angry for there insults "I know that she misses you guys so she must be training to make sure to come back to us sooner!" April said making now furious at them for how rude they were at the moment, as I was done I walked out in a towel and went to my room to get dressed for the day.

It was then that I thought about my hair, my family had given me hair items for long hair because they wanted me to keep it long and by doing so they feel like there winning me over, taking the scissors from my desk I sat down to get ready to cut them "If you do it on your own you might make a mistake" Kisara-shisho said as she walked over to my side to take them from me and start cutting my hair "Short would do you well, I brought a few items for you to wear with it also and I thought that some red would go well" she added making me smile and nod to her as I watched her work on my hair, she was making sure that everything was done well making me smile at the skills she had for doing them so well for me right now "I heard what they said, they have no rights in insulting acolyte Usagi as he did well today, you did nothing but follow his idea with trust for him" she said making me smile and nod to her words as she finished and went with a bird clip for my hair making me smile and thank her as we walked out of my room as I then went to the kitchen where Usagi waited "Hey you cut your hair! It looks great on you wit the red uneven to the tip!" he said making me smile and thank him as I went to cooking our meals.

As the sound of a gasp from April made me turn to see her and the others coming in only to see my hair made me smirk in satisfaction for my choice of action or should I say my move, for I felt like this was a game of chess Splinter decided to make April and Casey speak to me and my move was cutting my hair now it was his turn to make a move "What did you do!" she demanded "That was your-" she started as I then slapped her right on the cheek making the room go silent "My hair, my choices, I choose to cut it and dye the tips to a certain top red and that is what I did" I said as she backed away from me while I served Usagi his meal as he thanks me for what I made and we then ate together while talking about training "I was quite panicked there when Kisara-shisho started moving around so fast. If it weren't for your quick thinking we might have failed" I said making him smile while feeling proud of himself at the moment as I felt satisfied with what I did just now.

The others then left at that moment, knowing that I wasn't going to speak to them after what just happened as our shisho's walked in "I'll make you all something to eat" I said as I stood to cook making them smile and watch me work, it made me feel good about myself for what I was doing for them right now "Acolyte Jasmine, we wish to know if you would like to start your advanced training?" Kon-shisho asked making me turn to them in surprise as I then look over to Usagi who was nodding to me like crazy to do it "I accept" I then said making them nod as Usagi cheered for me while I laugh at him for his reaction while I then served our shisho's making them each thank me in there own way making me feel good about myself as I then got rid of my plate to get back to my room for a moment to get a few things before going to the archives to read like always.

Once inside I went to look for a few books about herbs and ancient remedies "I remember when you would read all of the books I had when you were staying with us, I would need to take you to get more almost each day" the Ancient one said making me smile as he sat down at my side, he started looking at the books I was reading or had finished making him smile and nod to me "Keep doing the things you decide to do, only you can make your path no one else can make it for you" he then said as his words struck dead on the target "I will sensei, I promise you I will" I said as he walked out letting Donnie and the others but Splinter walk in as I went back to my reading, them being here sure was annoying for me but this was the only place I could read these books so I had no choice but to stay in my spot and read my books until I read the last one and put them all back where they should be "We know it was all your idea for training" Leo said making me keep reading as I shut them all out but he was making sure I couldn't do it "Why do you keep lying? Sensei is proud of you and want's us all to go home now that we found you" he added as I started putting the books back in place.

"Usagi got the idea and I followed him because I trust him, if you do not trust me and my words then leave and never return" I said as I left to get back to my room not hearing what they were saying as I then went to my bed to get some sleep in for now, it was already bad with the way they were right now so having them bother me really made me think of my next move in all of this as I then got an idea "Might be too much but it's better then nothing" I mumbled to myself as I then got to work before falling asleep about a few hours later, waking up to Usagi calling for me made me smile because it was going to turn out well for us in all of this "Let's go, we don't have much time before we head for bed" he said making me nod as I yawn making him laugh at me as we got going while the feeling of all of them following us made me smirk at my plan working right now with everything happening "First focus on your inner self, it's what will help you with finding your avatar" Usagi said as I nodded to him and got to meditating with him on this as the feeling of wind around me made me then open my eyes to face a huge dragon as our marks appeared before us.


End file.
